urffandomcom-20200214-history
Library of Skur
Oldest and first library built after the Cataclysm. Abandoned after the second cataclysm. The elves have taken over as it caretakers after that and have kept it safe ever since. The Elves only deal with the first floor. Those who enter the second, never return. Elves have no idea whats down on that second floor. First Floor Filled with statues and paintings of Elves, wolves, bears, wildcats, and animals of different sorts. Not particular to a particular part of the continent. Clockwork metal crabs (that care takers) seem to keep the place in pristine condition, Everything that is touched, they skitter toward it and fix it. Double doors about 10 feet tall, made of some sort of metal that are sealed to the floor lead to the second floor. Happens to be a push, They aren't budging. In the next room in the first floor, the carvings seem to be nature centric fantasy creatures. It's almost as if the elves have tried to capture bits of their lives. Beautiful carves statues and paintings. No actual books, just journals. Entrance to The Second Floor A feminine figure facing away seems to be another care taker. It pretty swiftly destroyed Arsis' familiar.On the other side of the floor, there is another entrance to the second floor the seems to be in the same area, but physics doesn't seem to exist now. Second Floor Feminine figures, similar to the crabs on the first floor, seem to be the care-takers here. They're a lot louder and more powerful. They also have buns on their heads. After Morvan produced his library card from the Halls of Terr'akkas, the clockwork care-takers seem to bow. Arsis attempts to smudge one of the statues, the care-takers smack his hand away and tsk tsk him. The second room in the second floor seem to be lines in pictograph scrolls. They all seem to be pictures. Each one seems to tell a different story. A statue at the back of the room, appears to be an Elvin woman facing at the wall, Not in the same reverie as the statues upstairs. This room feels more like a library and less like a museum. In the corner there's a cut out in the wall. There's a silver arrow head etched into the wood of a table. Seems to be a nature shrine as Morvan Moira to Lock after praying on the second floor: It's like its Wor but it's not Wor. It's calling me. We need to find it, can you help me. I don't know where it is, it's close, there's definitely a divine presence here. After wondering a few feet, Moira was turned to stone by what only can be described as a Medusa. Medusa The keepers said things we're coming and the guardian was left to watch after the place. Sometimes she has dreams that she used to be something she isn't now. Nothing is below, just the servants. The valuables are on the other side of the archive (the Library of Skur). Archives Room 1 The room's walls are covered in odd carvings. You recognize an iron anvil on one wall, other various tools, an eye. A feathered motif. A piece that looks like a hammer. A piece that looks like a book. One that looks like a mountain in carved stone. Two symbols Moira feels drawn to: An open book made of silver, a black iron anvil etched into a circle of iron. After picking up the book, Moira's call to the anvil was lost. Room 2: Seems to be where the spiders where coming from. They might have been rebuilding automatons there. A pile of junk that was trampled by Morvan's stag. A ramp leading downward, 1'x1' looks like a ramp for the spiders. Room 3: Representations of weapons. Not actual weapons Room 4: An eye, and outline of a human head with a starburst between the eyes, one that looks like a compass, and various others. Symbols that look like books. Room 5: Where Tachius was speaking with the old gods. Room 6: Everything was uncomfortable and very weird Room 7: '''What looks like pieces of fine art in various styles. Ranging form impressionistic to photo realistic '''Room 8: A lot of emblems. Carvings of fruit and wheat. Scythe molded into the wall. Room 9: Emblems of ravens, feels creepy to everyone who comes in. Moons, some that look like the outlines of wolves. An owl. Everything is muted, nothing bright. Feels cold, but not unwelcoming. Room 10: '''Books seem to be a common motif. There's also a compass and an eye. '''Rubeas: One persons god room, is another persons weird art room. Library Inside the library, Arsis finds a book that says the following: This new world is frightening. So many have been lost. We have little hope in it. Our God's have gone and these newly risen beings are somerh else. They have power, but not connection. They are not our creators. Our connection to the world has changed as the connections between realms have shifted. So many lost to melancholy, retreating into themselves and wasting away. None can understand our loss. While we didn't take The Breaking well, we did better than others. Some holds collapsed completely. We've taken in refugees from Coldforge and Redstone, mostly, ourselves. There are even a few from Rubycrown. Some have taken to calling the old capitol Shattercrown. I hear there was an emissary from the elves. Reports are that the jarl tossed him out on his haughty ass. Losing Karlon was no excuse to withdraw into themselves. Who knows what might have happened if they'd been there at the end. We all lost. Garn brought in a load of pig iron today. I've got big plans for it. The project will be short, maybe 18 months or so. Category:Places Category:Elven